Jamie's Story
by pendragon96
Summary: Jamie has lived her live at the school. when a boy she faintly remembers saves her from dying will she ever remember him....forgive him after everything he put her through.....i've decided to cancel this unless someone reviews to make me happy
1. Preface

The only thought I had at the time was, 'Please let it be over soon.' Those experiments were useless; I wasn't going to become any more gifted if what you called what I had gifted. They were lucky I didn't rip their throats out the moment they took me out of the cage they kept me in; of course I was too heavily drugged to do much of anything anyway.

Of course that's the past, and I am no longer living in the past, I'm living in the present. I guess I should tell you how I managed to escape; I never really was good at starting from the beginning. Well here goes my story of my life.

It was during one painfully long experiment when I began to lose my light. I was losing my will to live. Those stupid white coats were winning. I remember so much blood. It was everywhere. I had seen blood many times but this blood was mine. It scared me until I started to block it out. Of course, that helped none at all with trying to stay conscious. I tried to open my eyes. I couldn't; they felt so heavy. The darkness was closing in on me. I was being pulled in, not that I was struggling; I gladly accepted it. It was with my last breath that I completely blacked out

There was light. It was everywhere. That's what I remember the most about death. It wasn't terrible, it wasn't even sad. I had lived my life and I was happy. As I was being pulled into the light deeper I heard a voice. That voice soon turned into many voices. My first thought was, oh there really are angels, but why didn't they help me get away from the school. My next thought was oh no I'm still in the school!

I tried to get away from the light afraid the white coats were at the end of it. Only now I know I was going the wrong way if I really wanted to die. Which, now, I don't, but we'll get to that later.

Right at that moment, I opened my eyes. It may have only been a slit, but I could still see. I mysterious face stared at me. I didn't fear it though. Somehow, that face seemed familiar. Sadly I didn't recognize the boys' 17 year old face until much, much later


	2. Chapter 1

I had not trusted the boy completely until he offered me food. Of course I had no idea if it was poisonous so I made him take a bite. I never said anything to him; I never talked. That was what the white coats wanted. My voice was a weapon. I could lure people in or it could kill. It has happened before. He ate the food with no problem so I ate it too.

He told me I was near dead. The white coats grafted lupine DNA into him so he could heal fast. He could also heal others fast. I was almost completely gone when he saved me. Every now and then I caught him staring at me like I was an amazing treasure he just found. When I tried to see what he was staring at he would just say I reminded him of a friend he once had. Now, this boy had no idea what my name was. I couldn't read or write and neither could he. Since I didn't speak I couldn't tell him my name was Jamie. He told me his name was Jacob; I was allowed to call him Jake.

That name seemed so familiar. I tried to ask him about his friend. He knew what I was trying to ask and said she was separated from him when they were both 15. She would have been 17 then. That was my age. That was his age as well. For some reason I was incredibly happy we were the same age.

We had been staying in a cave far enough away from the school while I had been healing from the wounds Jake couldn't heal completely. It was a cold night and the fire Jacob had made wasn't doing a good job of keeping us warm. Noticing my shaking body, Jake came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. Within five minutes I was warm and asleep. I had leaned my head against Jacob's shoulder and he had started to stroke my hair. Just before I was in a dead sleep I heard him say, "Her name was Jamie."

………………………………………ILOVEMYPETS…………………………………………….HEEEEEHEEEEEE……………

I was having a dream. I was with a boy who was about 10 years old. I seemed to be the same age. We were running through a maze together. I don't remember being afraid; he made me feel safe. Every time we slowed down we would be prodded with electric poles. At some point, I must have lost my footing because I face planted into the ground. I heard a cry escape my lips. It was a cry for help.

"Jacob!"

I sat bolt upright drenched in sweat. I looked around at my surroundings. Just a cave, I told myself. That dream had been so real. It seemed as if I had actually said that aloud. My still searching eyes meet Jacob's now confused and excited ones.

"You….um…you okay? I uh I think you had a nightmare or something. You have a nice voice," he stated the last sentence softly.

I took a calm intake of breath. He reminded me of the boy from my dream. It was not the first time I had that dream. I had it every night since the first night we shared a cave. That night was different though. I saw the boy's face as he looked back to help me.


	3. Chapter 2

(sorry the chapters are so short I'm a terrible writer. Though I could swear they are so much longer on Microsoft word.)

As fast as the thought of Jacob being the boy came into my head it left. It felt as if someone had pushed the thought of me having a family right out of my head. It seemed like someone was putting thoughts into my head. _You have never seen this boy before in all your life. You just met this boy a few days ago. The boy from your dream is just a boy from your dream. They have nothing to do with each other._

Jacob was giving me a worried look. He had been asking me why I said his name, what my dream had been about, and why I wouldn't talk. The truth was, I couldn't even remember my dreams. There was something like a wall in my head that was blocking my memories. I didn't want to talk again; I was afraid I would say something in a voice I tried to keep locked away forever. I couldn't make Jacob do something he wouldn't normally do. I mean yeah I could but I wouldn't. Not to him. Unless I used my lust voice……no! I tried to block that thought out of my head but it was still hiding in the back somewhere just waiting until I grew weaker with lov… with emotions. I couldn't be in love. It was impossible for a monster like me to feel love. Even the idea of using my voice proves it. At that thought I let out a little cry. It seemed so quite I didn't think Jacob heard it, but when I turned to him I could tell he did.

"Please tell me what's wrong. I can't help unless I know what's happening to you. Please tell me."

I was so tempted. His eyes held so much sincerity. I opened my mouth, but I closed it just as fast. I was too afraid to talk. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I was trying to run voices through my head; to see which one to use. Without me noticing, Jacob was edging closer to me. When he reached me he sat next to me, grabbed my hand and my chin, and made me face him. "Talk."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't joking. He wasn't going to let me go until I said something; even if it was just a word. I tried to pull my face away, but he just held on tighter. His eyes made contact with mine, and I was surprised at how deep his brown eyes could be. I could've drowned in his eyes. I think that was what he wanted. I tried even harder to get away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Tell me what happened to you. Is your name Jamie?"

I wanted so badly to tell him yes; I just didn't want to give his hopes up. I was not the girl in his life who disappeared. I was just a confused girl with the same name. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Why couldn't he see I was trying to remember? No matter how hard I tried, I wasn't going to be a part of any family.

My breathing was becoming shallow. He knew he was getting to me. He tried to get me to talk one more time.

"Please. I know your Jamie. You look just like her. The only differences between you two are your will and the fact that _you_ don't talk. Please."

At that last please his voice broke. I couldn't bare it; the tears welled up and spilled over. I opened my mouth and whispered so quietly I wasn't even sure he heard it, "I can't hurt you. Please stop"

I didn't want him to hear. But a part of me secretly wished he had. My wish seemed to have come true. He looked back up at me with disbelief in his eyes. Then that disbelief turned into something else. His eyes became distant and they stared straight past me. I had used one of my voices. I hadn't meant to though. I wasn't even aware of which voice I used.


End file.
